User talk:TyphussJediVader
Welcome to Memory Alpha, TyphussJediVader! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Communications officer page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 01:44, June 7, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Stop Please stop pleading with people here to unblock you. TrekkyStar has not posted here since April, and even if he has been around, may not wish to speak with you. Do not carry a dispute from another wiki to this one. If you feel that you were blocked unfairly or wish to be forgiven, I would suggest contacting Wikia.--31dot 23:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Wikia is the owner and operator of the servers these wikis are on. There is a "Wikia home" link at the left.--31dot 00:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Formatting and excess links You've been told the same thing on MB in the past -- pay attention to proper formatting and do not link excessively. In fact, read some of the style links above before making any more article edits. -- sulfur 14:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Punctuation An is the proper punctuation for a range of dates, as in "late 2373–late 2375". Why did you change it back to the (incorrect) hyphen? —Josiah Rowe 23:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't know that an en dash is the proper punctuation for a range of dates, as in "late 2373–late 2375". Put it back then.--TyphussJediVader 00:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Done. :) —Josiah Rowe 00:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) px on images Just fyi, the only place that these should ever appear is on the "unnamed X" lists, and it should be 150px there. There should be no other 'px' sizes, because the 'thumb' size takes care of that and resizes the images based on the reader's preferences. -- sulfur 17:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ship name formatting Please learn the proper method of formatting starship names. It is the same on Memory Alpha and Memory Beta, only the name of the ship is put into italics, such as ISS Enterprise-A, which produces ISS Enterprise-A. No other format is acceptable. -- sulfur 14:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Please read this again carefully. You are still formatting ship names incorrectly. -- sulfur 02:04, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. In the case of your recent upload, it needs the proper license template. If you need assistance in putting the correct one, please post a message here. 31dot 23:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Bump. - 21:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I didn't upload that picture another user did.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 21:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I know, but you re-added the image to the article without adding a copyright notice, categories, or flagging it as being the wrong file format. While the first one is the most important, since it's required by law and not just MA policy, all three of those things should have been added before the image was returned, hence, please review the requirements and standards outlined in the image policy. - 21:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Delta Flyer controls Are you saying that this image is actually the Raven s control panel? Can you confirm that with a link to the TrekCore image? -- sulfur (talk) 13:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know how to add a link to the TrekCore image?.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 14:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Here is the link to the picture on Trek Core: http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/5x16/dark_frontier_253.jpg So... it is from then, so the image needs to be corrected in that case. That's a better thing to point out btw :) -- sulfur (talk) 14:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) John Harrison links When a link uses the "John Harrison" redirect, that is intentionally done. Please do not change them. -- sulfur (talk) 19:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Spock image What's the source of the Spock image you uploaded? Also, please remember to add image categories. - 03:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC)